Las desventuras de Volgrand en Equestria
by Volgrand
Summary: ¿Qué puede ir peor en un día que empieza con un tiempo de mierda, un desayuno fallido y una estampida de conejos? Pues para nuestro pobre protagonista, esto no ha hecho más que empezar. Parodia de los fics de humanos en Ecuestria
1. Capítulo uno: Una galaxia de chocolate

El nombre de nuestro protagonista... bueno, la verdad es que no importa. Pero en Internet, suele hacerse llamar "Volgrand".

Volgrand es un tipo que ya ha visto 28 primaveras. Enfermero de profesión, y friki de vocación. No hay día en que algún amigo no le diga "Pero mira que eres friki, Volgrand". Y es que a la hora de hablar de vídeo juegos, mitología, historia, juegos de rol o series de distintos tipos... puede estarse hablando durante horas. Fijaos si tiene tiempo libre, que hasta suele hacer un podcast semanal criticando fanfiction. ¡Ya hay que ser friki!

Eso por no mencionar las veces que acude, disfrazado cual engendro medieval salido de la imaginación de Michael Bay, a reunirse con varios centenares de frikis más para matarse a espadazos de goma espuma.

Pero, ¿y por qué estamos hablando de este pobre intento de ser humano? Bueno, la verdad es que todo comenzó una mañana en que Volgrand iba al trabajo. Vive en Inglaterra, ya que todos sabemos que trabajar en España siendo un friki honrado es, en el mejor de los casos, complicado. Así que se despertó, y el acogedor clima británico lo recibió con todo su esplendor: Lluvia, viento y frío. Mirando por la ventana, Volgrand se puso las gafas y bostezó, con el rizado pelo marrón flotando sobre su cabeza como un halo fantasmagórico y afro.

—Puta mierda de tiempo...

El primer reto de la mañana: desayunar. Resultado: no quedaba pan bimbo. La leche estaba cortada, tenía té, pero no le quedaba azúcar. Y la nutella, por más que digan, a cucharadas no es lo mismo.

—Cagontó...

"No pasa nada", pensó Volgrand. De camino al hospital se pararía en su Coffee favorito y se compraría una pasta y un café para llevar -hay que reconocer que, en Inglaterra, el café instantáneo estilo "Starbucks" es casi tan típico como la reina en persona-.

Tras una rápida ducha -y descubrir que no le quedaba champú- Volgrand logró adecentar su peinado hasta algo que no le hiciera parecer un cruce entre Beethoven y un científico loco. Era necesario no parecer estar loco. Volgrand trabajaba en neurología, y había doctores que tendían a confundir a los enfermos con los enfermeros. Mejor no tentar a la suerte.

Salió a la calle, y el viento se encargó de acabar con su peinado. Mientras caminaba, su su melena fue pasando distintos estados: Desde el "decentemente peinado" pasó al estado "Pinkie Pie estaría orgullosa", para acabar siendo la envidia de Fluffle Puff.

Refunfuñando llegó hasta su bicicleta, sacó la llave, y empezó a luchar con el candado. Ese jodido candado que siempre se atascaba, sin importar lo que hiciera. Ese candado que hacía que cada mañana, sin excepción, tardara más en llegar al trabajo en bicicleta que andando. Ese maldito candado que algún día iba cambiar por otro... pero siempre le daba pereza.

Y esa mañana, el candado se cobró su venganza por los meses de insultos, violencia y maltrato recibido. Volgrand metió la llave, la giró...

"CLACK".

...y se partió en dos. Durante unos segundos, el enfermero miró la mitad que se había quedado en su mano.

—Su puta madre.

Pero Volgrand, paciente y acostumbrado a que la existencia lo "trollee", lo miró de otro punto de vista: Llegaba al trabajo más rápido a pie que en bicicleta. Quizá ese candado roto le hiciera ganar unos minutos para disfrutar de un desayuno en condiciones. Caro -como todo en Inglaterra-, pero lleno de energía.

Así que fue hacia el hospital, y por el camino se detuvo en el coffee. Iba a pedirse un cappuccino, como planeaba, pero esa mañana se sentía más dulzón de lo normal. Así que pidió un chocolate, y además que lo cubrieran con azúcar de colorines -ya sabéis, ese azúcar que parecen gusanitos de colores-. Y también se pidió un Donut de fresa glaseado. Si hay que desayunar poco sano, se desayuna poco sano pero sabroso. Y a falta de un desayuno inglés compuesto por salchichas, huevos fritos, habichuelas, pan frito y tomate asado... ¿qué mejor que un Donut rosa?

Lo que Volgrand no sabía es que, mientras hacía su pedido en el establecimiento, una serie de acontecimientos ocurrieron en la calle. Y es que el mundo es curioso, y las cosas pueden ser tan casuales que a veces parecen hechas a propósito. Porque, a quien se le contara lo que le ocurrió esa mañana a Volgrand, respondería "¿Te estás jodiendo de mi?".

A un centenar de metros del coffee donde nuestro desdichado protagonista pedía su desayuno, un camionero salió de un bar. Era un camionero francés, al igual que su camión. Traía un cargamento desde tierras galas. Los famosos "Lapins". Conejos adorables y blancos del tamaño de una zarigüella hiperhormonada, destinados no precísamente a ser la adorable mascota de un niño anglosajón. No, esos conejos estaban engordados de forma saludable, criados en campos enormes para que corrieran, obteniendo así una carne dura, pero muy sabrosa.

Una delicia, si es que sabes cocinarlos bien.

Y nuestro camionero, Pierre, traía más de doscientos ejemplares en una enorme jaula dentro de su camión. Así que Pierre, tras tomar su propio desayuno -una cerveza bien fría y un café, por supuesto- volvió a su vehículo. Se subió y arrancó, tomando la primera curva y poniéndose correctamente en el carril de la derecha. En seguida vio que un coche venía en dirección contraria y le pitaba.

—Ouh merde, mais qu'est qu'il fait ce connard?

Pierre vio que el "connard" volvía al carril que le correspondía. Por supuesto, él llevaba la derecha, ¿por qué iba a apartarse? Pero entonces empezó a ver los carteles en inglés al revés, y las señales de tráfico dándole tozudamente la espalda. Y cayó en la cuenta de que en Gran Bretaña se conduce por la izquierda.

Cayó en la cuenta cuando un enorme camionarro salió de su derecha y giró a la izquierda... y ambos bólidos se lanzaron el uno contra el otro.

—Merde allors! —gritó Pierre

—Bloody hell! — gritó el conductor inglés.

Los dos conductores giraron de un volantazo, evitando chocar... pero ¡CRAS! chocaron contra los edificios a ambos lados de la calle. Ambos, ilesos, bajaron de sus vehículos para ver los daños provocados.

Pero nada les preparaba para el desastre que iban a presenciar.

La caja del camión de Pierre se rompió, y la jaula de los conejos con ella. Los enormes "lapins" salieron a la vez de su encierro, ansiosos por estirar sus musculosas y carnosas patas. No encontraron césped que comer, ¡pero qué importaba! Los conejos eran felices correteando entre las calles de Oxford, mientras varias decenas de personas reían ante la escena.

Dejaron de reír cuando el otro conductor miró dentro de la caja de su camión y palideció. Se preocuparon cuando le escucharon gritar "OH SHIT!". Y decidieron imitarle cuando echó a correr alejándose del vehículo.

En pocos segundos se descubrió por qué ese buen y honrado trabajador anglosajón corría por su vida. En concreto, cuando sonó un agudo silbido seguido de un sonoro "¡Pop!".

El primero de los cohetes del cargagmento de fuegos artificiales que llevaba había estallado. El primero de cientos. Poco a poco, una cacofonía de silbidos y explosiones resonaban en la calle, mientras los aterrorizados Oxfordianos corrían por sus vidas.

Los conejos miraron la primera explosión y se quedaron quietos, con los ojos muy abiertos. A la segunda, dieron un paso atrás. Antes de que sonara la tercera, comenzó la estampida.

Y es que el destino, a veces, es chistoso. Si Volgrand hubiera tenido un desayuno en casa, a esas horas ya estaría en el trabajo. Si el candado de la bici no se hubiera roto, Volgrand aún no habría llegado a la zona. Si Volgrand hubiese dado el importe justo al pagar, no se habría tenido que entretener en guardar el cambio en su cochambrosa cartera. Si no se hubiese entretenido en echarle un toque de canela y cacao a su café, habría salido unos segundos antes.

Si cualquiera de estas cosas hubiese ocurrido de otra forma, Volgrand no habría estado en la calle para cuando llegara la adorable estampida blanca.

Cuando Volgrand salió a fuera escuchó gritos a su izquierda. Se giró, y sólo atinó a ver una liebre saltando ágilmente un cubo de basura, con tan mala pata que fue a caer sobre la cabeza de Volgrand. Éste golpeó instintivamente al bólido que le atacaba levantando las manos. El chocolate se le escapó y, como a cámara lenta, dio vueltas sobre el desdichado enfermero. La tapa de plástico se abrió, y el hirviente, dulce y colorido contenido se expandió en el aire como una galaxia de confetti.

Volgrand no pudo apreciar el espectáculo hasta que todo él cayó sobre su cabeza.

—¡AAAARGH!¡QUEMA!¡QUEMA!

Cegado por la temperatura y el azúcar de colorines, Volgrand no vio venir el resto de la estampida. Sólo notó varios cientos de golpes en las tibias. Trató de dar un paso, pero puso la pata sobre un conejo que, al revolverse le hizo caer. Cuando Volgrand logró abrir los ojos, sólo vio a cientos, miles de conejos corriendo sobre él y pisoteándolo con sus adorables y blandas pezuñitas. Gritó e intentó levantarse, pero era inútil: tal era la estampida que cualquier intento de levantarse quedaba frustrado con una aún más patética caída. El mundo se fundió en la maraña de blanco pelaje que pasaba sobre su cabeza, y al final Volgrand se quedó tumbado y esperó a que todo pasara.

Total, el día ya no podía ir peor.

De pronto, un resplandor cegó a nuestro pobre protagonista. Volgrand pensó que los conejos habían pasado ya, y que casualmente el sol había salido, deslumbrándolo. Pero una especie de cortocircuito tuvo lugar en su cerebro. Esa sensación punzante de que hay algo que no cuadra.

—Un momento —murmuró Volgrand desde el suelo—, ¿sol en Inglaterra?¡Eso no es posible!

Se levantó, y al apoyar sus manos en el suelo notó que no estaba sobre el asfalto: Estaba tumbado en un campo de césped tan verde que parecía irreal. Miró hacia los lados, y evidentemente vio una estampida de conejos alejándose de él. Peo no había edificios, no había carreteras ni pavimento, y de Oxford no quedaba ni rastro. Miró hacia arriba para ver que el cielo, azul como nunca lo había visto, tenía unas pocas nubes que parecían tener una función más ornamental que no climatológica. Hacia lo que dedujo que era el norte vio que había un frondoso bosque. Un caminito surgía del mismo, cruzaba un arroyo con un colorido puente, y llegaba a un pueblo que había visto en la pantalla de su ordenador. Y también sobre cuyos habitantes había despellejado varios fanficts.

Se sentó en el suelo y se pasó la mano por la frente. La retiró cubierta de azúcar de colorines y restos de chocolate caliente.

—Esto tiene que ser una broma. Los de J_ust for Laughts_ o algo así, seguro. ¿Dónde está la cámara?

Pero no fue una cámara lo que vio. Notó un movimiento sobre su cabeza. "Debe ser un pájaro borracho", pensó. Pero al mirar vio que en realidad no era un pájaro: Era una pegaso. De pelaje gris, crin rubia. Tenía los ojos bizcos en una divertida expresión, y sobre su cabeza llevaba una gorra de cartero. También portaba una enorme bolsa con cartas, de la que caían sobres de forma esporádica.

—¡Buenos días señor mono sin pelo! —gritó Derpy sin alterarse lo más mínimo ante la presencia del humano.

Volgrand se quitó las gafas y las limpió de los restos de bebida. Era un gesto que solía hacer mientras intentaba procesar una gran cantidad de información que, aparentemente, no tenía sentido.

—Recapitulemos: Me he despertado, hacía un día de mierda, no tenía desayuno ni champú. He ido al Coffee, me he comprado un chocolate con muchos colorines y un Donut. Al salir un conejo me ha saltado encima, ¡en el centro de Oxford! y me ha tirado el chocolate hirviendo encima. Que por cierto, todavía me arde la cara. Y después, una estampida de conejos me ha atropellado, y al levantarme me he despertado en Ecuestria.

Volgrand parpadeó un par de veces mientras se ponía de nuevo las gafas, enfocando el mundo para él. No había duda: Desde ahí reconocía el SugarFree Corner, el puente en el que Fluttershy pateó dos carretas en el episodio del minotauro, y el bosque Everfree.

—Curiosamente, es lo más racional que me ha ocurrido últimamente... ¿Y ahora cómo vuelvo yo a casa?

Volgrand era un Brony, cierto. No le desagradaba la idea de conocer en persona a varios de los personajes de la serie. Pero de ahí a pasarse toda la vida en un mundo arriesgándose a sufrir un coma diabético sólo por mirar donde no debiera no acababa de hacerle ilusión.

Y por no contar que debería hacerse vegetariano. ¡Eso nunca!

—Bien —dijo Volgrand hablando para sí mismo en voz alta—, en todos los fanfiction de humanos en Ecuestria, la solución suele ser: A) Twilight o las princesas abren un portal para que vuelva a mi mundo. B) Hay que ir a buscar algún objeto para que pueda volver. C) Tengo que aprender una lección sobre la amistad y el amor para que se me permita volver. Oh por favor, que no sea la C.

Pero bueno, Volgrand solía verlo todo del buen punto de vista. Y es que unos días en Ecuestria podían ser todas unas vacaciones. Cómo iba a explicarlo en el trabajo era otra historia...

* * *

—_¡Lo juro!¡Estuve en Ecuestria!¡Y había ponis!¡Y me hablaban!¡Sacadme de aquí, cabrones, no estoy loco!_

—_Es un caso perdido — dijo el médico a la enfermera — ponedlo en la habitación acolchada._

—_Doctor, ¿qué pudo ocurrirle? ¡Era un enfermero competente y cuerdo!_

—_Sin duda, que te atropelle una estampida de conejos es más traumático de lo que nadie habría podido imaginar..._

* * *

Volgrand intentó alejar ese perturbador camino del destino de su cabeza. Tendría que inventarse una buena excusa. Pero al tema, necesitaba saber cómo demonios había llegado ahí. Ahora sólo podía pensar en un poni que quizá tuviera información al respecto: La alicornio Twilight Sparkle.

Se preguntaba en qué momento de la serie estaba. El último episodio fue en el que Twilight se convertía en alicornio -y Celestia demostraba que era una voyeur de tomo y lomo... espiar a su alumna desde que era niña, ¡hay que ser depravada!-. Se levantó y se acercó al río para lavarse la cara. El agua era muy cristalina, y el frescor le calmó el ardor. Pero lo que es limpiar... no funcionó tan bien. Sin jabón para despegar los restos de chocolate y azúcar, acabo con la cara blanquecina con chorretones de chocolate seco por todo. Parecía el maquillaje cutre de un disfraz de Halloween.

Resignado a destacar dulcemente -como si un humano no destacara ya lo suficiente en un mundo de ponis- cruzó el puente y se adentró en PonyVille. Había bastante actividad, y pudo ver varios puestos comerciantes. ¿Era día de mercado? Los ponis hablaban entre ellos animadamente, comprando y vendiendo distintas cosas. Pero, a medida que el humano se acercaba, fueron guardando silencio.

Volgrand esperaba un ataque de pánico, pero por el momento no ocurrió nada. Sólo le miraban en silencio, con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos. Buscó un poco, pero no logró ver la casa árbol de Twilight.

"Qué extrano. Este pueblo parece mucho más pequeño en la serie" pensó para sí mismo. "Quizá necesite preguntar por la dirección".

El humano se fijó en una yegua cercana y se acercó. Pelaje amarillo, pelo azul y rosa... ¿era Bon-bon? A medida que se aproximaba, Bon-bon dio un paso atrás. Sus pupilas se fueron empequeñeciendo, mientras un mar de gotas de sudor frío cubrían su rostro. Empezó a temblar, aterrorizada, incapaz de articular palabra o de reaccionar ante esa pesadilla viviente que se le aproximaba.

Volgrand, como buen enfermero que debería ser capaz de intuir los sentimientos de los que le rodean... no se dio cuenta de nada.

—Disculpe, señorita...

—¡UN MONO SIN PELO! —gritó Bon-bon

—¡Y HABLA! — masculló otro poni

—¡Y está blanco como la leche! —berreó alguien

—¡Y tiene sangre seca en el pelaje! —Exclamó Bon-bon mirando al humano de cerca

—¡UN MONO SIN PELO ZOMBIE QUE HABLA!

Y entonces empezó la estampida que Volgrand había esperado. Todos los ponis a su alrededor empezaron a gritar como ovejas histéricas y a correr en todas direcciones. La mayoría abandonó el pueblo hacia, el resto se encerraron en sus casas, atrancando puertas y ventanas con tablones de madera.

—¡Que no estoy muerto, ponis estúpidos!¡Sólo estoy cubierto de azúcar y chocolate!

* * *

_Una pequeña idea que me rondaba por la cabeza._

_Este fict pretende ser una parodia de otros fics de HiE._

_A ver si nos echamos unas risas :)_


	2. Capítulo dos: Muerte por azúcar

La puerta de la biblioteca de Ponyville se abrió. Tras ella, un sonriente Spike, montado sobre una radiante princesa Twilight Sparkle, se cubrió los ojos ante el esplendoroso brillo del sol.

—¡Hace un día fantástico! —exclamó el dragón — ¡Qué bien que decidas salir un poco hoy, Twilight!

—¡Ya lo creo Spike! Hace sólo dos semanas que soy princesa, y hasta el clima parece darme la razón: "Todo va a ir bien".

—¿Y cuál es el plan? Porque tenemos dos docenas de tartas en la cocina.

—Oh, pues mira —empezó Twilight sacando una lista — primero iremos a comprar comida para el picnic (para no comer sólo tartas), después pasaremos a ver a Pinkie para decirle dónde quedamos, después iremos a...

Pero Spike dejó de escuchar a su amiga. Notó que las piedras sobre el suelo vibraban, y al poco empezaban a saltar como si hubiera un terremoto. Escuchó un ruido a su derecha: gritos. Decenas, cientos de ponis gritando al mismo tiempo. Unos gritos que se acercaban a toda velocidad.

Incluso Twilight dejó de leer y miró hacia el centro del pueblo. Una marabunta de ponis pasó, galopando a toda velocidad frente a la princesa, gritando sin cesar y moviéndose como un ejército de muppets histerizando. Twilight y Spike siguieron al aterrorizado grupo con la vista, viendo cómo se perdían en la lejanía. Parpadearon un par de veces, antes de girar la cabeza de nuevo hacia el centro del pueblo.

—¿Qué, en nombre Starswirl el barbudo, ha sido eso?

—No sé... suena peligroso —murmuró Spike — ¿No deberíamos escondernos?¡¿Y si es un monstruo?!

—Oh, Spike, ¿en serio? Después de haber corrido sobre cristales malvados, con el rey Sombra queriendo acabar contigo, ¿de verdad vas a tener miedo?

—¡Yo no tengo miedo! —gritó ofendido el dragón — Es sólo que... un poco de... precaución siempre viene bien, ¿no?

—Está bien, por algo eres mi ayudante número uno. Haremos una cosa: Te apuesto dos bits a que no es un monstruo. ¿Trato?

—Trato.

Diciendo esto, Twilight se encaminó al centro del pueblo. Ya estaba acostumbrada a que los ponis del mismo salieran en estampida a la menor alteración. Quizá era un instinto de herbívoro. Algunos psicólogos sostenían que, al carecer ahora de depredadores naturales, los ponis activaban su instinto de manada a la menor amenaza. De ahí las continuas y absurdas estampidas.

Mientras se acercaban al mercado, notaron que las calles estaban desiertas. Las casas a ambos lados de las mismas estaban cerradas a cal y canto: Las ventanas superiores tenían las persianas echadas, y las inferiores estaban atrancadas con tablones.

—¿Pero qué ha ocurrido?

Antes de que Spike respondiera a la pregunta de la alicornio, la respuesta se mostró por si misma. Junto a un abandonado puesto de comercio, una criatura horrible se alzaba... ¡sobre dos pezuñas! Era mucho más larga que cualquier poni y no tenía pelo. Excepto en la cabeza, donde una abultada crin a lo afro sobresalía ahí donde no estaba aplastada por una reseca sustancia oscura. La criatura se giró y enfocó a Twilight. Sus gafas reflejaron la luz del sol, pero para la princesa y el dragón pareció que los ojos del extraño ser brillaban con luz propia. La criatura tenía la cara muy blanca, a excepción de la reseca sustancia marrón que caía sobre su rostro. Entonces Volgrand levantó su pezuña delantera y señaló a Twilight con un apéndice que sobresalía de la misma.

—¡Tú!¡A ti estaba yo buscando!

Twilight se quedó petrificada unos segundos. Los suficientes para que su cuerno brillara. Dos bits, rodeados en un aura púrpura, salieron de sus alforjas hasta las garras moradas de Spike.

—Gracias. ¿Podemos correr y gritar ya? —preguntó el dragón

—Sí. ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Twilight, gritando como una posesa, echó a correr de vuelta a la biblioteca, con Spike dándole enérgicos talonazos en los costados para animarla a correr más rápido. Volgrand corrió tras ellos, pero... ¡era rápida la jodía!

—¡No!¡No!¡MALDITA UNICORNIA CON ALAS, ESPERA!

Tras girar dos esquinas, el humano, cubierto de chocolate y azúcar y vistiendo un desgajado traje de enfermero no atrapó a Twilight. Pero sí la vio encerrarse en la biblioteca: La inmensa casa construida dentro de un árbol vivo. La verdad, es que era mucho más impresionante en vivo y directo que no en la pantalla del ordenador. A los pocos segundos, un denso escudo energético violeta rodeó toda la estructura.

Volgrand, como ser racional que es, decidió que la mejor táctica era atravesar la barrera al galope. El resultado fue tan predecible como doloroso: el escudo mágico no se rompió. Lo que es más: Cuando Volgrand chocó contra él un chisporroteo resonó, y arcos de electricidad recorrieron el cuerpo de nuestro desdichado e inteligente protagonista. Se quedó unos segundos pegado a la barrera antes de caer humeante sobre la hierba.

—...Dios, cómo odio a los ponis...— murmuró Volgrand. Una voz gritó, amplificada mágicamente.

—¡No te muevas!¡Tenemos pasteles y no dudaremos en utilizarlos!

—¡Y también libros!—añadió Spike desde la terraza superior.

—Spike, ¡no vamos a tirar los libros!—dijo Twilight,

—¡¿Cómo que no?!¡Si pesan un quintal!¡Tumbaremos al monstruo de dos librazos!

—¡Los libros no son armas!

—¡NO SOY UN MONSTRUO PEDAZO DE IDIOTAS!

El grito de Volgrand logró que la poni y el dragón le prestaran atención. Desde una ventana de la torre de observación se asomaba la cabeza de Twilight. En la terraza del piso superior, Spike alzaba amenazadoramente una tarta. Pero más preocupante eran las dos docenas de libros que se amontonaban a su lado, listos para ser usados como armas arrojadizas. El dragón tenía razón al suponer que de dos librazos bien lanzados podrían dejar a Volgrand fuera de combate.

—¿No eres un monstruo? Pero... ¡estás cubierto de sangre seca!—Observó Twilight

—¡Y caminas sobre dos patas!—agregó Spike, observador como un lince.

Volgrand se levantó y limpió los restos de hollín de sus gafas mientras respondía:

—Punto uno: Esto no es sangre, ¡es chocolate! Y punto dos, ¡Tú también caminas sobre dos patas, señor "qué ven tus ojos de elfo"!

—Touché —reconoció Spike—. Espera, ¿qué es un elfo, Twilight?

—No tengo ni idea. ¿No se referirá a los míticos Ponelfos de las obras de Polkien?

—Oh santa Galadriel, tienen su propia versión de "The lord of the rings".

—Querrás decir "The colt of the rings". —corrigió Twilight

—... malditos ponis...

—¡No cambies de tema!—gritó Spike de repente—¿Quién eres? O mejor, ¿qué eres?

Volgrand respiró. Si conocía bien a Twilight, de tanto verla en la serie, empezarían a hacerle más y más preguntas. Quizá así lograra explicar cómo había llegado a la absurda situación de verse amenazado por un bebé dragón armado con tartas y libros.

—Me llamo Volgrand y soy un humano.

Twilight abrió mucho los ojos al reconocer la palabra. Humano... había leído de esas criaturas pero... ¡eran una fantasía!¡Una invención de Polkien que había tenido éxito en la literatura fantástica! Nunca se había encontrado evidencia alguna de su existencia... pero ahí tenía uno. Y sí, el aspecto de Volgrand cuadraba a la perfección con la descripción que daba la literatura.

—¿Pero cómo has llegado a Equestria?¡En teoría, tú no existes!—dijo Twilight

—Eso quisiera saber yo —explicó Volgrand—. Verás, estaba yendo al trabajo cuando me atropelló una estampida de conejos. Y al levantarme, estaba en Equestria. Te buscaba a ti porque... bueno, eres la bibliotecaria de PonyVille, portadora del elemento de la magia, y pensé "Quizá Twilight Sparkle sepa cómo puedo volver a casa".

—¡¿Cómo sabes tanto de Twilight?!¿Acaso nos espías?—Inquirió Spike.

—Esa... es una larga historia, créeme.

Twilight se esforzaba en recordar todo lo que había leído acerca de estas criaturas. Sabía que creaban cosas increíbles, que eran grandes científicos... y también criaturas violentas, belicosas y crueles. Pero sobretodo...

—Espera... ¡tú eres un carnívoro!

—Este... no exactamente, los humanos somos omnívoros.

—Ah vale, entonces ya estamos tranquilos —dijo Spike bajando su tarta. Pero tras unos segundos preguntó en voz baja—. Twilight, ¿qué es un omnivoro?

—Que come tanto verduras... como carne. ¡Come carne! —gritó Twilight

—¡No!¡Tranquilos, no os asustéis!¡Que no os quiero comer!

Pero Volgrand no logró detener la avalancha de acontecimientos que estaba por ocurrir. De un rápido y sorprendentemente ágil movimiento, Spike alzó su terrible tarta (de arándanos, para ser más precisos) y la lanzó contra el amenazante humano. Volgrand la vio venir, directa a su cabeza, pero no se alteró. No se alteró, pues una sucesión de flashbacks desfilaron ante sus ojos.

La vez en que el señor Martin, amablemente, le lanzó un mondongo de su propia mierda amasada. Mierda que Volgrand esquivó por muy poco.

La ocasión en que la señora Justina se levantó porque pensaba que Volgrand era su ex-marido... e intentó partirle la cara. Volgrand esquivó los tortazos.

Aquella vez en que el señor McDohl, confuso, decidió que era una buena idea lanzarle el reposa-pies a su enfermero... y Volgrand lo esquivó al más puro estilo Matrix.

Esta ocasión no iba a ser diferente. Tantos años de práctica enfermera otorgan de una gran sangre fría a la hora de esquivar inesperadas armas improvisadas.

Tranquilamente, el humano dio un paso a un lado y se giró. La tarta pasó a escasos centímetros de su cara y se chafó contra el suelo, esparciendo salsa de arándanos como una pequeña explosión. Intentó hablar, pero Spike le lanzó rápidamente otro dulce proyectil, esta vez de plátano. Volgrand también lo esquivó con facilidad, pero entonces una muerte por azúcar se alzó tras el escudo mágico.

Rodeada por un aura púrpura, una docena de tartas se alzaron en el aire. Twilight miraba con los ojos entrecerrados al humano, apuntando bien. Volgrand tragó saliva. No le gustaban demasiado las tartas. El brillo en el cuerno de Twilight se intensificó un instante antes de que las tartas volaran hasta el desgraciado enfermero. "Discord disfrutaría viendo esto" es todo lo que tuvo tiempo a pensar.

Pero, para sorpresa de todos, un borrón rosa saltó frente a Volgrand, gritando "¡No!", en una dramática escena digna de la mejor película de acción de todos los tiempos. De no ser porque, en vez de un balazo, esta sombra detuvo una decena de tartas.

Tras la increíble intercepción, Pinkie Pie aterrizó junto a Volgrand, con la boca desmesuradamente abierta para albergar diez tartas en su interior. Con una inmensa sonrisa de felicidad, la cerró y masticó, murmurando por el orgásmico placer de saborear la mezcla de sabores de tanto dulce a la vez.

—¡Pinkie!¿Pero qué haces? —preguntó Twilight

Pinkie tardó unos segundos en responder, mientras terminaba de masticar y tragar.

—¡Esas tartas se iban a estrellar contra el suelo, y las tartas son dulces y muy ricas y habría sido un desperdicio y...!¡Uuuuh!

Pinkie miró a Volgrand con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¡Hola señor humano! No le había visto por aquí, así que debes ser nuevo. ¡Nunca había visto un humano!¿De dónde vienes?¿Cómo te llamas?¡Tengo que montar una fiesta de bienvenida pero mejor!¡Una fiesta "Hola señor primer humano en Equestria"!¿Te gustan las tartas?

Volgrand tardó unos minutos en asimilar toda la verborrea que Pinkie había soltado en menos de cuatro segundos. Ésta, de alguna manera, lograba mantener sus ojos, abiertos como platos, a la altura de los ojos del humano sin saltar.

—Este... sí, hola Pinkie. Me llamo Volgrand, vengo de Inglaterra, la Tierra. Y no, no me gustan las tartas.

El pelo de Pinkie, de repente, cayó ligeramente hacia abajo, al igual que su dueña que dejó de flotar frente a Volgrand. Su pelo no se volvió totalmente lacio, pero perdió algunos de sus rizos y se volvió menos espeso.

—Co... ¿cómo? ¿No te gustan las tartas?

—No. No soy muy "tartero".

Twilight y Spike miraban la escena, con una mezcla de alucinancia y miedo. ¡Había rechazado una tarta de Pinkie!¡Nadie rechazaba una tarta de Pinkie! Cualquier cosa podía ocurrir...

—Y los... ¿los muffins?¿Te gustan los muffins? —preguntó Pinkie en voz baja, con la sonrisa desvanecida de su rostro.

Volgrand miró, en unos largos, incómodos y silenciosos segundos, alternativamente a Twilight, Spike y finalmente a Pinkie Pie.

—Sí —respondió con seriedad—, me gustan los muffins. ¿Tienes de frambuesa?

El pelo de Pinkie recuperó su alborotamiento habitual y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja cruzó su cara.

—¡Qué bien!¡Vamos a comer unos Muffins! Oye, ¿y por qué estás cubierto de chocolate y azúcar?

—Es una larga historia...

—¡Pinkie! —gritó Twilight— ¡Que es un humano!¡Los humanos comen carne!

—¡No seas tontita! —respondió Pinkie con una divertida risita— ¡Volgrand come muffins, no carne! Vamos al Sugarcube Corner.

Diciendo esto, Pinkie echó a trotar hacia la pastelería mientas sacaba dos muffins a saber de dónde y le ofrecía uno a Volgrand. Éste lo aceptó y la siguió, mientras Pinkie le explicaba una larguísima historia de la vez que se cayó en una marmita de chocolate. Twilight y Spike intercambiaron miradas desde la ventana y la terraza respectivamente.

—A veces no sé si está loca o es más lista que yo... —murmuró la alicornio.

—Yo creo que las dos cosas, Twilight. —respondió Spike.

* * *

—...y así es como acabé en Equestria.

Un par de horas y docenas de muffins después, acompañados de té, Volgrand terminó de explicar cómo había acabado en ese mundo. Twilight lo miraba alucinada.

—Me estás diciendo que un conejo te tiró el chocolate encima, luego te atropelló una estampida de conejos, y al levantarte estabas en Ecuestria. ¿Lo he entendido bien?

—Así es.—respondió Volgrand

—Y me estás diciendo que conocías todas nuestras aventuras por unas "bolas de cristal" tecnológicas llamadas "televisión" y "ordenador", ¿verdad?

—Ehm... eeeyup. —dijo el humano imitando a Big Mac.

Twilight alzó con su magia la taza de té y bebió un largo sorbo.

—Esto echa por tierra todas las teorías del multi-universo de Blacktephen Holekins...

—¿Quién?—preguntaron a la vez Spike y Pinkie Pie

—Un poni de tierra que como no puede caminar piensa mucho.

Volgrand, ya limpio de los restos de chocolate, notó un movimiento tras la ventana del SugarCube Corner. Varias cabezas de poni se asomaban tímidamente, para esconderse al instante cuando Volgrand las miró. Los ponis del pueblo estaban asimilando que el humano no era una amenaza, pero aún no se atrevían a acercarse. Volgrand se acomodó sobre el cojín en el suelo. Los ponis eran bastante más pequeños que un humano medio, y la silla le venía chica. Era más cómodo sentarse en el suelo.

—¡No conozco ninguna magia capaz de hacer esto! —exclamó Twilight— Aunque quizá encuentre algo en los libros acerca de portales dimensionales...

—¿Y si montamos otra estampida de conejos? —propuso Spike— Quizá así Volgrand pueda volver a su planeta...universo... lo que sea.

—¡Eso!¡Con chocolate!—Añadió Pinkie

—Este... no me hace ilusión volver a tirarme chocolate ardiendo por encima, no es por nada. Pero si no hay otra manera...

—¿Y de donde sacamos una estampida de conejos?

Spike, Twilight y Volgrand se miraron, casi como si sus ideas se hubiesen conectado a la vez.

—Fluttershy— dijeron al mismo tiempo.

* * *

Era un maravilloso, soleado y tranquilo día. La adorable pegaso amarilla de crin rosa había pasado la mañana cuidando de sus animales. Entró en su casa, donde una marabunta de pequeñas criaturas la recibieron saltando con alegría: ardillas, ratones, conejos, musarañas, pajaritos... todos felices de ver a su amorosa cuidadora.

—Oh, pequeños, yo también me alegro de veros. Ahora os traigo la comida —dijo Fluttershy con una sonrisa y su habitual tono de voz susurrado.

Se puso a la labor de preparar docenas de platitos de comida para su centenar de amiguitos cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Fluttershy sonrió, esperaba que Twilight viniera a visitarla para decirle dónde se encontrarían para el picnic. De hecho tenía preparada una cestita con sandwiches de margaritas y frutas variadas.

Dejó a medias la tarea de servir la comida y fue a abrir la puerta. Tras ella primero vio a Twilight.

—Oh, buenos días Twilight... qué... tal...

El saludo de Fluttershy murió en un apagado susurro mientras alzaba la vista. Junto a su amiga estaba una gran criatura bípeda. Vestía raros ropajes, no tenía pelo en el cuerpo, pero sí en la cabeza. Para la cuidadora, su experiencia con los animales se activó.

Volgrand le dedicó una amable sonrisa a la pegaso, sabiendo lo tímida que era.

—Yo soy Volgrand. Encantado.

Pero Fluttershy no escuchó el saludo. Se fijó en algo que denotaba la personalidad de todo animal: _sus dientes_. Los dientes de ese ser eran afilados en la parte delantera, con recias muelas en la trasera. Y dos pequeños y poco afilados colmillos se alzaban en la mandíbula superior e inferior. ¡Ese ser era omnívoro!¡Omnívoro, grande y desconocido!

—¡EEP!

Con un agudísimo grito, Fluttershy cerró la puerta de un golpe y la atrancó por dentro antes de correr a esconderse en su cama. Twilight, Volgrand y Spike se quedaron fuera, poco sorprendidos por la reacción de la pegaso. Twilight suspiró.

—Entraré a por ella. Vosotros esperad aquí.

Acto seguido la alicornio se teletransportó dentro de la cabaña. Volgrand y Spike esperaron pacientemente fuera. Lo primero que escucharon fue la amortiguada voz de Twilight intentando razonar con Fluttershy. Ésta respondió con un asustado "¡No!". Esto se repitió varias veces hasta que la cabaña quedó en total silencio. Volgrand y Spike se miraron extrañados.

—¿Crees que están bien? —preguntó el humano

Un gran estrépito interrumpió la pregunta. Sonaba como si estuvieran arrastrando un elefante a través de una cacharrería, como si hubiesen metido a un dragón en un almacén lleno de porcelana fina, como si una manada de morsas con sobrepeso intentaran ayudar a hacer una mudanza. Muebles arrastrados, cacharros rotos, gritos, roedores corriendo y chillando, una cabra balando...

Spike y Volgrand se alejaron de la puerta con los ojos abiertos como platos. Algo chocó contra ésta y el picaporte empezó a girar solo, rodeado por un aura violeta. En cuanto se abrió la puerta, una estampida de animalitos salió, huyendo desesperada de un peligro que ninguno de los dos alcanzaba a ver. Volgrand, habiendo aprendido la lección esa misma mañana, se apartó de la tromba de animales que se echó sobre él. No fue tan afortunado Spike, que fue arrollado por la misma. Eso sí, él no se vio transportado a otro mundo.

De la oscuridad de la casa primero salió Twilight, con el cuerno brillando con intensidad. Caminaba de espaldas y sudaba a mares, mientras hacía aspavientos hacia atrás con la cabeza, como si tirara de una cuerda atada a su cuerno.

—¡Pero...de...dónde...sacas...tanta fuerza, Fluttershy!

Y, arrastrada por la magia de Twilight, apareció Fluttershy, clavando tozuda y aterrorizada sus cascos en la madera del suelo, dejando dos marcas en ella. Finalmente, y haciendo un gran esfuerzo, Twilight cerró la puerta y levantó a Fluttershy. Ésta intentó volver hacia su casa, pero al chocar contra la puerta cerrada se aplastó contra ella, mirando a Volgrand asustada.

—Fluttershy... —empezó Twilight, jadeando por el esfuerzo—... éste... es Volgrand. Es un... humano. Y es amigo.

—Hola Fluttershy, encantado —saludó de nuevo Volgrand. Ésta vez se agachó sobre una rodilla para estar a la altura de los ojos de la pegaso y no parecer tan amenazador.

—Ho... hola... —dijo ella en un susurro casi inaudible.

Volgrand intentó acercarse un poco, pero Fluttershy sólo se encogió más, apartando la vista y temblando de miedo.

—Este... a ver... Fluttershy, no voy a hacer daño a nadie. ¿Vale?

Fluttershy no respondió ni se relajó. Volgrand no sabía bien qué más decirle.

—Y oye... que solo voy a comer verduras, ¿vale? No tienes por qué tenerme miedo.

Intentó alargar la mano sonriendo amablemente para relajar las tensiones. Ni Twilight ni Spike tuvieron tiempo a decirle que no lo hiciera. Con un grito, Fluttershy entró de nuevo en su casa como un huracán amarillo y rosa, atrancando la puerta tras ella.

—Condenados ponis...—susurró Volgrand con cara de circunstancias.

* * *

_Segundo capítulo._

_Sigo de viaje, pero tanto tiempo en avión te da tiempo a escribir. _

_Como siempre, se agradecen reviews. Si puedo colgaré esta semana el tercer capítulo. Espero que os riáis :)_


	3. Capítulo tres: El conejo sanguinario

Tardaron bastante tiempo en tranquilizar a Fluttershy. Pero cuando lo lograron, y la pegaso superó sus miedos, empezó a hablar con Volgrand. Cuando éste le contó su historia, los ojos turquesa de Fluttershy brillaban por la lástima.

—Oh, pobre, pobre criatura. Estás perdido y lejos de casa...

—Ehm... sí. Pero por favor, no me mimes tanto. Me es un poco... incómodo.

—¿Y cómo puede volver a casa, Twilight? —preguntó Fluttershy, pero al momento volvió a bajar el tono de voz— O sea, si no es molestia... no podrías... ¿buscar algo en tus libros?

—Ahora iré a buscar, pero no sé si encontraré algo —respondió Twilight—. Mandaré una carta a las princesas por si pueden ayudarnos.

—¡Pero hemos venido a verte para organizar una estampida de conejos!

Fluttershy miró a Spike perpleja. Entre éste y Twilight le explicaron su plan de recrear la forma en que Volgrand había llegado a Equestria y así, quizá, devolverlo a la Tierra y al agradable clima británico.

Volgrand no podía prestar atención. Porque por enésima vez desde que entrara en la casa, una bellota rebotó contra su cabeza. El humano se giró exasperado hacia una diminuta criatura blanca.

—¡¿Quieres estarte quieto de una vez, condenado conejo?!

Angel le devolvió una furibunda mirada. Nadie asustaba a su mamá sin enfrentarse con la furia del adorable, violento y sanguinario conejito. Fluttershy miró hacia él.

—Angel, no seas malo. Ya te he explicado que lo de antes fue un malentendido. Volgrand es bueno.

El conejito, que preparaba otra bellota, entendió el significado oculto en esas palabras. "Deja a Volgrand tranquilo o te quedarás sin zanahoria esta noche". Furibundo soltó el resto de bellotas y se alejó, metiéndose en la casita de mimbre donde dormía mientras murmuraba ininteligibles palabrotas conejiles.

—Angel, por favor, no seas tan malhablado.

—¿Puedes entenderle?—preguntó Volgrand incrédulo. Fluttershy asintió con la cabeza con una tímida sonrisa.

—Claro. Entiendo a todos mis animalitos. Todos son personitas. Los que parecen terribles, violentos o dan miedo son sólo animales incomprendidos. Como Angel.

—Eso es... admirable, Fluttershy —reconoció Volgrand. Fluttershy se sonrojó ligeramente.

—Ehm... gracias —susurró.

Siguieron hablando un poco más hasta que Spike y Fluttershy se levantaron.

—Bueno, nosotros iremos a la biblioteca y a informar a las princesas de lo ocurrido. Fluttershy, ¿te parece bien si Volgrand se queda aquí para que probéis lo de la estampida?

—Me parece bien...—empezó Fluttershy—...o sea, si a Volgrand no le molesta...

—Para nada. Me gustan "casi" todos los animalitos —dijo resaltando el "casi" mientras miraba a la casita donde Angel lo observaba con rabia.

Twilight y Spike se teletransportaron hacia la biblioteca, dejando a la pegaso y el humano a solas. Al principio se quedaron un poco callados pero, sorprendentemente, fue Fluttershy quien rompió el silencio.

—Voy a recoger las tazas del té. Y después iré a por los animalitos que huyeron cuando entró Twilight. Así reuniré a los conejos. Si te parece bien, claro.

—Pues no me parece bien —dijo Volgrand. Fluttershy lo miró preocupada, pero éste le devolvió una bromeante sonrisa—. No me parece bien que lo hagas tú todo. Déjame limpiar la vajilla y tú te encargas de los animales. ¿Vale?

Tras un poco de tímida discusión -porque evidentemente Fluttershy no quería que Volgrand se molestara en recoger nada- al final lo hicieron así. Fluttershy salió fuera a por los animales, mientras Volgrand se encargaba de limpiar. Recogió todo y lo llevó al fregadero, donde tuvo que arrodillarse al fregar para no romperse la espalda por lo bajo que era. Pero mientras fregaba una taza, algo lo golpeó dolorosamente en la cabeza antes de caer al suelo.

Una bellota.

—Mira Angel, no eres el primer conejo que me arruina el día. Te la estás jugando, pequeño.

El furioso conejo, por respuesta, le lanzó tres bellotas más con sorprendente puntería, que resonaron cómicamente en el craneo del humano. Volgrand no podía creerlo, ese conejo estaba superando sus años de práctica esquivando cosas como enfermero.

—¡Mira pequeño! Ya te he dicho que no le haré ningún daño a Fluttershy. ¿No podemos llevarnos bien? En serio, he tenido un día bastante malo ya.

Angel de repente pareció recapacitar, y tras unos segundos dejó caer las bellotas al suelo. Volgrand sonrió y se giró para seguir fregando, contento de saber que el mal rollo se había acabado.

Sospechó que se equivocaba cuando escuchó un diminuto, cómico y agudísimo grito de kung-fu tras su nuca. Y lo confirmó cuando la patada voladora de Angel le golpeó, con tanta fuerza que hizo que sumergiera la cara en el agua de la pica. Cuando sacó la cabeza, sobre la encimera se alzaba Angel en una perfecta pose de artes marciales. De Jiu-jitsu, para ser más exactos. Volgrand lanzó el estropajo contra el fregadero y se sacudió el agua de la cara.

—¡Se acabó!¡Ven aquí, pequeño bastardo!¡Esta noche cenaremos conejo berroqueño!

Y lo hizo. Angel volvió a saltar contra Volgrand, patita por delante, dispuesto a girarle la cara de una patada. Pero el humano lo vio venir, y con un rápido golpe con el dorso de la mano lo desvió de su trayectoria. El conejo cayó sobre el suelo pero volvió a atacar al momento.

Volgrand tenía problemas. El principal es que tenía miedo de herir a Angel si le golpeaba demasiado fuerte, ¡y no quería que Fluttershy se asustara! Tenía que pensar algo. Volvió a desviar el ataque de Angel y corrió al comedor, donde buscó cualquier cosa que pudiera serle de utilidad. De repente una lluvia de bellotas cayó sobre el humano, que no tuvo más remedio que protegerse la cara con los brazos. Pero al bajar la vista, sobre una mesa, Volgrand vio una caja blanca... y una cruel sonrisa cruzó su rostro.

Cuando la mortífera lluvia acabó, el humano alzó la vista y miró a Angel. Éste volvía a adquirir pose de artes marciales. Esta vez de tael-won-do.

—¿Qué pasa, pequeñajo?¿Eso es todo lo que sabes hacer?

Angel le lanzó otra bellota que Volgrand atrapó con una mano.

—No mereces ni llamarte conejo... _hámster_.

Las pupilas de Angel se empequeñecieron, fruto de la ira. Le habían llamado de todo. "Pequeñajo", "molestia", "bastardo"... ¡¿Pero hamster?!¡Nadie llamaba hamster a un conejo honrado como Angel! La ira subió por su ser como una marea incontrolable que le impulsó hacia Volgrand en la más feroz patada voladora que daría en su vida.

Pero el humano sólo alzó la mano izquierda... y atrapó a Angel en pleno vuelo. Por más que intentó liberarse, no pudo con la fuerza de la mano de Volgrand. Éste lo miró a los ojos sádicamente y le mostró un instrumento que había encontrado en la caja blanca.

Un termómetro de mercurio.

—¿Sabes como se usa ésto, Angel? — preguntó Volgrand con malicia.

Angel negó con la cabeza y empezó a sudar frío, mientras luchaba por librarse de la garra del humano.

* * *

Fluttershy regresó a su casa y se la encontró perfectamente recogida. No solo la vajilla: Los muebles que había movido al resistirse a Twilight estaban en su sitio, y las bellotas que había tirado ángel recogidas en una cestita sobre una mesa. Volgrand volvió de la cocina secándose las manos con un paño y agachándose para pasar por la puerta.

—Oh, muchas gracias Volgrand. Siento no haberte ayudado...

—No es molestia, Fluttershy, es lo menos que puedo hacer.

—No lo pensé al irme —dijo la pegaso—, ¿Angel no te ha dado ningún problema?

—¡Ninguno en absoluto! Yo creo que ha entendido que no soy una amenaza. Ni siquiera ha salido de su casita —mintió Volgrand.

—¡Oh, cuánto me alegro! —dijo Fluttershy con una sincera sonrisa.

Mientras, en una esquina de su casita de mimbre, Angel se encogía en posición fetal entre las sombras, temblando y rodando patéticamente sobre su espalda.

Ajena al shock post-traumático de su estimado conejito, Fluttershy siguió hablando con Volgrand.

—Ya he reunido a los conejos. Dicen que estarán encantados de atropellarte esta tarde. O sea... si estás de acuerdo...

—¡Genial Fluttershy! Muchas gracias. Deberíamos decírselo a Twilight y Spike.

Los dos se encaminaron hacia la biblioteca, mientras Volgrand pensaba en lo raro que era sentirse contento de saber que iban a atropellarle próximamente.

* * *

—Honestamente azucarillo, no sé qué pensar.

Applejack observaba a Twilight mientras ésta hacía revolotear cientos de libros ante ella. La mayoría trataban acerca de dimensiones alternativas y portales dimensionales. También estaba consultando varios tomos acerca de física cuántica.

—M'está' diciendo que un animal que sólo existía en libros de cuentos para potrillos ha aparecido en Ponyville... ¿y tú quieres ayudarle?¿Está' segura?

—Applejack, sé que es raro. Pero te aseguro que Volgrand es un buen poni... bueno, humano. Creo que tenemos que ayudarle.

—¡Pues claro! —interrumpió Spike saliendo tras una pila de libros— Además que esto podría ser una pista acerca de un nuevo tipo de magia nunca vista. La magia... ¿conejil?

—Cierto. Spike, escribe por favor. "Querida princesa Celestia..."

Cinco minutos de narración después, Spike envió con su aliento mágico el pergamino a la princesa.

* * *

Celestia apoyaba su real cabeza sobre su divina pezuña, mientras observaba a dos nobles discutir ante ella. Día de corte. Día en que los nobles y ponis venidos de toda Equestria acudían a la princesa para hacerle saber sus problemas, peticiones y exigencias.

La gran mayoría, nobles insufribles que intentaban incrementar su poder convenciendo a las princesas de aprobar leyes y rogatorias injustas y parciales. Luego estaban los comerciantes que intentaban abrir nuevas rutas de comercio sin tener en cuenta cómo ello desestabilizaría la economía de distintas zonas del reino. Los que mejor llevaba Celestia eran el tercer grupo: Ponis de la clase trabajadora que acudían a la princesa en busca de ayuda por un problema que no podían superar por ellos mismos. Normalmente historias tristes, peticiones desesperadas de auxilio. Pero a Celestia le agradaba, pues esos ponis no buscaban un beneficio personal a costa de los demás.

No era el caso de los dos cabezas de chorlito que tenía ante ella.

—Debe reconocer, estimado Golden Pants —dijo el primer noble, un pegaso—, que la producción de cebada se ha visto reducida consecutivamente los dos últimos años. Por ello habría que aumentar los impuestos a la misma para, así, aumentar el consumo de otros alimentos y que la economía de la cebada se recupere.

—Por supuesto, así SUS trigales y viñedos verán aumentados los beneficios durante casi una década, mi "estimado" Sunshine Reward—respondió el noble unicornio, marcando la sorna en "estimado".

—Resulta cómico que usted me acuse de intereses personales, cuando es de sobras sabido que SU tía está manipulando a MI sobrina para casarse con SU primo. Si alguna familia antepone sus intereses sobre los de Equestria, es la suya, señor.

—¡Cómo se atreve, pusilánime intento de noble!

Celestia alzó una de sus magnificentes cejas en señal de sorpresa. Estaba absolutamente prohibido cualquier tipo de insulto u ofensa durante la corte. Incluso si era tan rebuscado y banal como el exhibido Sunshine Reward.

—Usted, señor, debería aprender a moderar su lenguaje en presencia de su excelencia. No es propio de caballeros insultarse. Y sí, le reconozco caballero a pesar de los pésimos modales exhibidos por usted y su familia en todo evento social.

La princesa del sol observaba, cual partido de tenis, cómo las elegantes puñaladas verbales volaban entre los nobles, cuando notó la magia concentrarse ante ella. En menos de un instante, un pergamino se materializó en el aire junto al trono. Con su magia lo tomó y lo desplegó, mientras los nobles persistían en ofenderse mutuamente. Nobles que no se percataron de cómo los ojos de Celestia se abrían desmesuradamente, mientras su mandíbula inferior caía casi hasta tocar el suelo bajo sus cascos.

—¡Señor Golden Pants!¡Eso es una ofensa y exijo una satisfacción!

—¡Sea pues, sir Sunshine!¡Nos encontraremos al...!

—Basta.

La dulce, omnipotente e irritada voz de Celestia interrumpió la discusión. Ambos la miraron, sabiendo que la habían ofendido. El cuerno de la princesa brilló, y dos auras de color turquesa rodearon la oreja derecha de cada uno de los nobles.

—Si desean comportarse como potrillos, les trataré como potrillos.

Celestia usó su telequinesia para arrastrar por sus orejas a ambos nobles fuera de la sala del trono, mientras éstos gritaban e intentaban librarse del mágico agarre. La puerta fue abierta por dos obedientes guardas, permitiendo el paso de los dos ponis.

—¡Y en la próxima cena de palacio no se os servirá postre!

La puerta se cerró nuevamente. A un gesto, los guardias procedieron a dar por concluido el día de corte. Celestia se giró hacia su escriba quien, diligentemente, anotaba no servir postre a Sunshine Reward y Golden Pants en la próxima cena de palacio. Todos sabían que la princesa daba una gran importancia a los dulces. Había que ofenderla mucho para ser castigado sin ellos.

La alicornio salió de la sala del trono y, tras dar instrucciones a su mayordomo, se dirigió a sus aposentos. A los pocos segundos de llegar, un poni se presentó con una bandeja de té humeante, galletas y tres tazas. Para ella, una de las grandes ventajas de ser princesa de Equestria era tener siempre a punto el té y las galletas.

Se sirvió una taza y esperó. Pocos minutos después escuchó un errático caminar en el pasillo acompañado por un murmuro ininteligible. Después escuchó tres golpes de casco... sobre la piedra.

—Más a la derecha—dijo Celestia sonriendo.

Ahora sí, los tres golpes sonaron correctamente sobre la puerta. Celestia la abrió con su magia, revelando a la princesa Luna. Tenía los ojos casi completamente cerrados, con enormes ojeras. Sobre su cabeza tenía un sombrero de pijama verde pistacho, cuyo pico caía sobre un lado de su rostro. Las galaxias y estrellas de su crin, curiosamente despeinada pese a su mágica naturaleza, parecían brillar con menos fuerza de lo normal.

—¿Has dormido bien, mi querida hermana?

—Nnnnhhhh...

—Es importante —respondió Celestia—, si no no te habría hecho llamar.

—¿Grmmh? Grrnnnhh...

—Claro que sí. Tengo té y galletas. De arándanos.

Luna pareció animarse al saber que había sus galletas favoritas y trotó -mejor dicho, se arrastró- hasta la mesa. Localizó una y alzó su pezuña para atraparla. Pero de repente la galleta sacó dos patitas y esquivó a la princesa de la noche. Ella miró a su presa, enojada por atreverse a esquivar su real casco, y volvió a intentarlo. La galleta volvió a saltar a un lado, y una pedorreta resonó por el cuarto. Luna alzó la vista y miró furiosa a su hermana.

—Te juro que no tengo nada que ver, Luna —informó Celestia, divertida.

La melena de la princesa de la noche empezó a moverse con más ímpetu, y su cuerno brilló. Pronto un aura azul oscuro rodeó la galleta. Ésta intentó correr para evitarlo, pero fue en vano: al poco levitaba frente a Luna, gritando patéticamente.

—¡Aha!

—¡No! —gritó la galleta con una voz extremadamente aguda— ¡No me comas!

—¿Por qué no? —logró articular Luna

—Porque ahora somos amigos, ¿verdad?

Mientras decía esto, la voz de la galleta bajó varias octavas, hasta volverse burlona, con grandes altibajos. La galleta desapareció con un "Plop", y en su lugar apareció Discord... junto a Luna. Con la cabeza girada hacia abajo junto a la cara de la princesa de la noche mientras le acariciaba una mejilla con el dedo.

—...grmmmmftx... estabas mejor en piedra... —refunfuñó Luna, dejando caer su cabeza sobre la mesa.

—Oh, no seas aburrida, princesita. ¿Ves? ¡Todos somos felices aquí!

Chasqueó los dedos, y de golpe todas las galletas de la mesa cobraron vida y empezaron a bailar y cantar, haciendo un corro que pasaba sobre la cabeza de una, cada vez más frustrada y furiosa, Luna. Celestia, mientras bebía su té tranquilamente, hizo un conjuro que devolvió a las galletas a su estatus natural de aperitivo.

—Os he llamado porque algo muy grave ha ocurrido. Un humano ha aparecido en Equestria, cerca de PonyVille. Por lo visto le atropelló una manada de conejos, y al despertar estaba aquí.

Hubo un instante de silencio en el que ambas alicornios miraron a Discord.

—Yo no he sido, pero... ¡Cómo no se me ocurrió antes!

—Eso me temía —dijo Celestia—. Si tú no has sido, Discord, esto sólo tiene una explicación.

—La Magia Absurda*... —concluyó Luna

Un inmenso trueno resonó sobre el castillo, y durante un instante la luz de la habitación se apagó, a pesar de ser un día soleado. Las princesas miraron alrededor, mientras escuchaban a algún poni histerizar en el exterior. Luego miraron a Discord.

—Sabéis que era necesario. ¡No se puede hablar de la magia absurda sin un trueno dramático!

A través de los ventanales escucharon un coro de niños gritando de felicidad. Prestando atención supieron que estaban jugando bajo una lluvia de chocolate caliente. Celestia miró a Discord alzando una ceja. Éste apoyó la cabeza sobre la mano.

—Mira que eres aburrida.

Diciendo esto Discord chasqueó los dedos. Decenas de niños aullaron un "¡ooooh!" a la vez por la decepción. No todos los días llueve chocolate.

* * *

_Capítulo 3 para vuestro deleite. ¡Dios mío, la aparición de Volgrand ha sido fruto de la Magia Absurda* (marca registrada). ¡DUN DUN DUUUUUUUN!_

_En este capítulo hay un guiño a una famosa película de humor. Inglesa, para más pistas. ¿Quién será el primero en encontrarlo?_

_La escena de las princesas está inspirada por un fanfic que leí hace tiempo en , pero no logro recordar el título. Cuando lo encuentre lo pondré aquí.7_

_*"Magia Absurda" es una marca registrada por los archivos notariales de Equestria y regida por la Real Academia de Magia de Canterlot. Queda prohibida su distribución y utilización sin la obtención de los pertinentes permisos y la supervisión de un unicornio entrenado en la materia. Incumplir estas directrices será perseguido por la guardia real, y el infractor podrá ser condenado de uno a seis años de inhabilitación para comer cupcakes, pasteles, y cualquier tipo de dulce equestriano._


	4. Capítulo cuatro: If I were a pony

Primero se escuchó a una alicornio gritar "¡Ahora!". Después, la salpicadura de un ardiente, dulce y espeso líquido. Hubo entonces un desgarrado grito de dolor, seguido del tronar de cientos de diminutas patitas galopando a la vez.

Cuando la estampida de conejitos sobrepasó al humano, Volgrand seguía en Equestria. Tumbado en el suelo, con la cara humeante y cubierta de chocolate caliente. Se retorcía en el suelo por la temperatura, cuando Spike, diligentemente, le lanzó encima un cubo de agua con cubitos de hielo.

—...gracias...

—No hay de qué —respondió Spike.

—¡No lo entiendo! —exclamó Twilight frustrada— Hemos hecho exactamente lo que nos has descrito. El chocolate, los conejos... ¡Hasta hemos probado doce tipos de chocolate diferentes!

—¡Pero es que existen más de cien tipos de chocolate, tontita! —dijo Pinkie riendo— Negro, con leche, sin leche, con piñones, con almendras, de fundir, de cobertura, con leche de yak, con margaritas, con olor de camino de piedras, de camino de barro, de...

—¡No pienso volver a tirarme chocolate ardiendo en la cara! —gritó Volgrand— ¡No sabéis lo que...! Espera, ¿con olor a camino de tierra dices?

—Uuuuuh... ¡¿Puedo probar?!¿Puedo, puedo, puedo? —exclamó Pinkie ignorando la pregunta de Volgrand.

Todos la miraron, y después miraron a Fluttershy.

—Bueno... supongo que sí... si los conejitos quieren...

Como respuesta, toda la manada de conejos fue hasta el punto de salida y se colocaron en perfecta formación para atropellar a la siguiente voluntaria.

—Entonce', ¿qué po'emos hacer, Twilight? —preguntó Applejack— Tiene que haber alguna forma de ayudar a Volgrand.

—No lo sé, Applejack. Sí, alguna forma tiene que haber, pero la verdad es que no se me ocurre. Y las princesas todavía no han respondido.

Como si Twilight lo huiera predicho, Spike soltó un sonoro y flameante eructo. Una lengua de fuego verde surgió de su garganta, de la cual se formó un pergamino sellado con el sello real de Equestria. Rápidamente, la princesa lo recogió con su magia y lo leyó en voz alta:

"_Mi querida estudiante predilecta y Princesa Twilight Sparkle:_

_Luna, Discord y yo hemos estado discutiendo de las preocupantes noticias que nos has traído, y lamento informar que hemos llegado a la misma conclusión: No sabemos cómo ayudarte. Lo que le ha ocurrido al humano llamado "Volgrand" es conocido como _La magia Absurda_._

_Dicha magia tiene lugar muy esporádicamente, y se sale del control o comprensión de cualquier mago de Equestria, incluída yo misma. La última vez que ocurrió trajo a Equestria a una humana llamada "Laurent". Y fue precísamente por sus actos por los que Luna y yo llegamos a ser las regentes del reino. Pero esa es una historia que no viene a cuento._

_Lo único que sabemos por cierto es que Volgrand deberá cumplir una tarea en este mundo antes de poder regresar al suyo. Cuál es esa tarea es algo que desconocemos._

_Espero tener pronto noticias tuyas. Lleva mis saludos a Volgrand e infórmale que, si lo desea, estaremos encantados de conocerlo en persona en el castillo de Canterlot._

_Atentamente: Princesa Celestia."_

Twilight tardó unos segundos en atreverse a levantar la vista. Volgrand, todavía limpiándose los restos de chocolate, tenía un tic nervioso en el ojo. Su expresión no alcanzaba a manifestar la rabia, ira e indignación que sentía. Ese furioso grito que bullía en su interior sólo pudo manifestarlo con una palabra:

—Mierda.

—Lo siento azucarillo—dijo Applejack apenada.

—Toda la tarde tirándome chocolate ardiendo a la cara... para nada...

—Bueno, al menos hay quien lo disfruta —señaló Spike—.

Detrás del muy enfadado humano, sonó un débil "¡yey!". Los conejos salieron en estampida, y al poco Pinkie rodaba entre ellos con la cara totalmente cubierta de chocolate fundido, riendo a carcajadas.

A lo lejos se escuchó el silbato de un tren. Twilight alzó la cabeza con los ojos muy abiertos y conjuró. Un reloj de arena a medio caer apareció ante ella con un sonoro "¡Plop!".

—¡Oh, cielos!¡Rarity!¡Ese es su tren y teníamos que ir a buscarla para el picnic! Ay, ay ay, ¡que no llegamos a tiempo!

—Malditos ponis histerizantes... ¿pero tú no podías teletransportarte, Twilight?

—Oh—Twilight dejó de dar pasos nerviosos y vueltas en el sitio—, cierto. Vamos allá.

Con un destello púrpura, todos los presentes se aparecieron en la estación de PonyVille. Pero es que Twilight todavía no se había acostumbrado a su poder como alicornio. Y es que, cuando decimos "todos", nos referimos a todos: Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, AppleJack, Spike, Twilight, Volgrand y más de cien conejos en estampida. Adorables conejos que pasaron de ver a un único objetivo al que atropellar a ver muchísimos... y ya le habían cogido gusto al asunto.

Rarity, en ese momento, bajaba del tren. Con un precioso chal azul turquesa que había adquirido de la tienda más prestigiosa de Canterlot, unas gafas de sol que marcaban tendencia y un montón de bolsas de la compra flotando tras ella. Caminando calmada y elegantemente, se dirigió al centro del andén esperando ver a sus amigas en cualquier momento. Y de hecho vio a Pinkie Pie, aunque parezca mentira, haciendo algo inconcedible aún tratándose de ella. La poni rosa amante de las fiestas daba vueltas, cubierta de chocolate, en medio de una adorable estampida blanca. Una estampida que recorría la estación y cargaba directamente contra los pasajeros que habían bajado del tren.

—¡Oh no!¡Acabo de estrenar este modelito!

Los conejos provocaron una reacción tan desastrosa como predecible: Los ponis echaron a correr histéricamente, mientras que los más lentos fueron arrollados sin piedad. Rarity galopó con todas sus fuerzas alejándose de esas horribles criaturas que iban a arruinar su peinado... pero se dio cuenta que no podía correr lo bastante rápido mientras cargaba mágicamente con todas sus compras. Miró alrededor, buscando una repisa, una ventana, una puerta... ¡Cualquier cosa donde pudiera ponerse a salvo!

Otro poni, un joven potrillo, cayó justo detrás de ella cuando la estampida lo alcanzó. Se quedaba sin tiempo y sin opciones. La unicornio supo que tendría que sacrificar la ropa si quería salvarse. Esto la dejaba con una única solución. Su cuerno brilló, y un aura rodeó su chal y sus gafas de sol. Ambos objetos volaron, el chal doblándose a la perfección en pleno aire, hasta guardarse en una bolsa. Todas las compras, brillando, volaron hasta una gran altura. Entonces Rarity se detuvo y miró dramáticamente a la blanca sentencia de muerte de su "look" que se echaba sobre ella.

—¡Aquí me tenéis, pero dejad mis preciosos modelitos!

Y, para su desgracia, le hicieron caso. La manada de conejos pasó sobre ella, como un tsunami blandito y agradable, derribándola al suelo patéticamente y estropeando su precioso peinado. Pero las compras siguieron levitando en las alturas, a salvo de todo peligro. Justo después sus amigas se pararon junto a ella. Todas menos Applejack y Fluttershy, que corrieron tras los conejos mientras ésta última murmuraba: "Oh dioses, ¡oh dioses!".

—¡Rarity! —chilló Twilight— ¿Estás bien?

—Mi preciosa melena... ¡arruinada!

—No Rarity, si te ves, este... muy bien —intentó animarla Spike.

—¡Eso lo dices para con solarme!

—Bueno, has salvado las compras —dijo Volgrand—, y tu peinado siempre se puede arreglar, ¿no?

Al oír la desconocida voz, al final Rarity dejó de cubrirse la cara melodramáticamente y abrió los ojos. Sobre ella vio las caras de Twilight, Spike y un ser desconocido. Como un gran mono sin pelo, excepto por una horrible melena afro sobre su cabeza con pegotes de alguna sustancia reseca. Y vestía una especie de traje azul oscuro que...

—Oh, ¡Celestia bendita!¿Qué es ese _horrible_ traje?

Volgrand miró alrededor para cerciorarse de que hablaba realmente con él. Claro que, siendo el único que vestía algo de ropa, la modista no podía estar refiriéndose a otro poni... persona... lo que sea.

—Pues... este... es mi traje de enfermero, ¿sabes? Por higiene y esas cosas...

—Pero... ¡es un espanto—saltó Rarity poniéndose en pie mientras rodeaba a Volgrand para mirarlo desde todos los ángulos—!¡Un horror contra todas las reglas de la moda y el buen gusto!

—Este... Rarity —empezó Twilight—. Este es Volgrand y es un... humano, por si no te has fijado.

—El que sea de una raza mitológica que en teoría no existe no le da derecho a vestir como un... este... así—respondió la unicornio—. Vamos a mi tienda y arreglemos este horrible, _horrible_, desastre.

Rarity echó a andar hacia la tienda, con las bolsas de la compra flotando tras ella y olvidando, por un instante, lo horrible que estaba su pelo por culpa de los conejos.

—¿De verdad no se ha sorprendido por ver a un humano? —preguntó Volgrand incrédulo.

—Es... Rarity. No parará hasta que tengas ropa presentable.

—Ya, pero aún así...

Volgrand fue interrumpido por un desgarrador grito de la unicornio desde la lejanía.

—Oh vaya, acaba de verse reflejada en un escaparate—comentó Spike—. ¡Que estás muy bien!

—¡Mentira! —respondió ella mientras se desmayaba sobre un diván que apareció vaya usted a saber de dónde.

* * *

Un par de horas después, Volgrand empezaba a estar hasta las narices -por hablar finamente- de las continuas medidas que tomaba Rarity para hacerle un traje a medida.

—Entonces, ¿vienes de otra dimensión?¿Cómo visten los humanos?¿Tienen también pasarelas de moda? Espera, cielo, levanta un poco la pata delantera... ya. ¿Y qué está de moda ahora en la Tierra?

—Sí, hay pasarelas—explicó Volgrand—. Aunque la verdad es que no me interesan demasiado. No tengo ni idea de modas.

—Eso explica tu horrible vestir.

—Te digo que ese es mi traje de trabajo.

—Claro, claro... anda estira la pata y la pezuña trasera.

—Se llaman "pierna" y "pie" respectivamente.

—Oh, disculpa cielo —se disculpó Rarity mientras medía al humano—. Ya tengo todas las medidas que necesito para el maniquí. ¿Qué te gustaría? En Canterlot están de moda los conjuntos azul celeste combinado con fucsia. Estoy imaginando un modelito, simplemente, _divine_.

Al parecer Spike fue el único que vio la expresión en el rostro de Volgrand, porque se echó a reír a carcajadas.

—Este... Rarity, yo soy más... ¿cómo decirlo? De vestir con colores oscuros, ¿sabes?

—Pero... ¡pero eso es imposible—exclamó la modista—! Los tonos oscuros son para el otoño... ¡y estamos en verano!

—Rarity, por favor te lo pido... no le pongas fucsia.

—Pero... quedaría _divi..._

—¡Por favor!

La unicornio, contrariada, miró a Twilight. Ésta se encogió de hombros. Al final Rarity suspiró y dijo:

—Vale, sin fucsia, _chery_. _Mais_ creo que funcionará igual con...

—¡Rosa tampoco—dijo el humano—! Los colores que quieras, pero sin rosa, fucsia o similares.

—¡Tienes un gusto horrible! Como quieras, querido, sin rosa ni fucsia.

De pronto hubo una explosión de confetti en la tienda. Pinkie, que había desaparecido hacía un rato y nadie lo había notado, apareció en medio de la deflagración de colorines.

—¡Bien!¡Ahora podremos dar la fiesta de "Bienvenido señor segundo humano en Equestria" porque ahora sabemos que hubo otro y...! Espera, ¿No te gusta el rosa?¿Qué tiene de malo el rosa?

Pinkie se miró su propio pelaje y melena, y después clavó su mirada en Volgrand. Éste respiró lento y pensó, por una vez, antes de hablar. No quería despertar el lado "Pinkamena Diane Pie" de Pinkie.

—Nada Pinkie, tú estás muy guapa. Pero a mi no me gusta la ropa rosa. Es todo.

* * *

La noche había llegado a Equestria. El pueblo estaba tranquilo, pacífico, y sus habitantes se retiraban a descansar. Bueno, en realidad no. Y es que Pinkie había organizado una fiesta sorpresa. Evidentemente, practicamente todo el pueblo acudiría a la misma.

Pero la paz de la noche fue rota por una exagerada exclamación de un humano.

—¡No puedes hablar en serio!

—¡Claro que sí! Soy bibliotecaria, si de algo sé es de libros.

—¡Por más bibliotecaria que seas! El final de "Harry Trotter" fue patético. ¡Por favor! "Uy mira, me muero pero al final no me muero". ¡Y por no hablar de la muerte de Severus Snape!

—_Potrencus_ Snape —corrigió Twilight.

—Eso, lo que sea... ¡matarlo una maldita serpiente, y morir suplicando al señor oscuro!¡Por favor!¡Un tipo que lleva diecisiete años planeando una venganza no muere suplicando!

—¡Gracias por el espoiler, Volgrand! —gritó Spike

—Uh... perdón. No te lo leas, es un asco de saga al final. Ni siquiera la muerte de Dobby vale la pena.

—Que... que... —los ojos de Spike se llenaron de lagrimas— ¡¿Que Dobby se muere?!

—¡¿Pero por qué todo el mundo le tiene cariño?! "¡Oh, señor Trotter, quiero intentar matarle para salvarle, señor Trotter!". ¡Es patético!

—¡Dobby no es patético! —gritaron a la vez Spike y Twilight.

—¡Sí que lo es!

—¡Bah, lo que tú digas! —refunfuñó Spike— Ya estamos llegando.

SugarCube Corner se alzaba frente a ellos. La casa estaba iluminada y se escuchaba música bailable dentro. Como Volgrand sabía de la fiesta, Pinkie decidió que no la haría sorpresa para recibirle. Que de hecho, la sorpresa se la llevarían todos los invitados al ver al humano dentro.

Volgrand abrió la puerta y entró. Lo primero que vio fue a Vinyl Scratch en una tarima, pinchando música.

—¿Será posible? Esto es "The Living Tombstone".

—¿Quién? —preguntó Twilight.

—Un músico humano que hace remixes muy buenos. Esta canción suena en mi mundo también.

Twilight, al asimilar la explicación de Volgrand, fue directamente a una mesa a servirse una copa de hidromiel.

—Mi mundo sí que se está desmoronando... todo lo que he estudiado sobre el universo está... incompleto, en el mejor de los casos.

—No te creas, el mío también, Twi...

—¡OH CELESTIA BENDITA ERA CIERTO!

El tremendo grito se escuchó por encima de la música. Para Volgrand fue peor, porque la poni responsable estaba de pie justo su espalda. Frotánose un oído con el dedo meñique, el humano se giró y se encontró con una poni de color verde turquesa, siendo su melena de un tono ligeramente más claro con mechones blancos. En su flanco, tenía como marca de belleza una...

—Oh... hola Lyra...

—¡Os lo dije!¡Os dije que los humanos existían, pero me tomásteis por loca! Espera... ¡¿SABES MI NOMBRE?!

—Ehm... sí. Es una larga historia y...

—Me lo tienes que contar. ¡Tienes que contármelo TODO!¡¿Cómo es tu mundo?!¡¿Cómo viven los humanos?!¡¿También estudiáis a los ponis?!

Volgrand fue retrocediendo ante la violenta racha de preguntas. Era increíble lo intimidante que podía resultar una unicornio que, a cuatro patas, a duras penas le llegaba al ombligo. Miró alrededor, gritando "auxilio" con la mirada. Y por suerte alguien acudió al rescate.

—¡Sujetadla!

Dos ponis cayeron sobre Lyra. A uno Volgrand no lo reconoció, pero al otro sí: Era Bonbon, la misma que había salido corriendo al verlo por primera vez. Tras unos momentos de pelea, lograron inmobilizar a Lyra y llevársela a rastras, mientras ésta gritaba "¡Os lo dije, os lo dije!". Bonbon se detuvo un momento.

—Es que cuando se pone así no para, mañana estará más calmada. Y oye... lamento haber reaccionado así antes, ya me explicaron que no había razón.

—No es molestia, Bonbon.

Cuando se Bonbon y su amigo se llevaron a Lyra fuera, la fiesta se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos. En seguida se escuchó el micrófono conectarse. La voz amplificada de Vinyl Scratch sonó por la sala.

—¡Hey, todos los ponis! Aprovechemos esta inesperada pausa para saludar al primer humano que visita Equestria. ¡Volgrand!

Sólo se escuchó el débil "yey" de Fluttershy, perdida en algún lugar entre la multitud. También algunas toses. De pronto Pinkie se subió a la tarima y cogió el micro.

—¡Applejack ha llegado con un cargamento de "Sweet Apple Acres Especial"!

Entonces todo el mundo estalló en vítores, y Vinyl volvió a pinchar música. En seguida reconoció la apagada y, al mismo tiempo, bien trabajada voz del cantante.

—_Are you kidding me?_ ¡Esto es "A new flame" de Sicknessia!

—¿Otro músico humano? —preguntó Spike

—Y de los buenos.

El resto de la fiesta pasó muy bien, y duró unas cuantas horas. Muchos ponis se acercaron a conocer al humano, otros lo evitaron aún asustados por él. Pero en general, los habitantes del pueblo aceptaron bien que Volgrand no era una amenaza. Hasta le preguntaron cuánto tiempo pensaba quedarse en Equestria.

Más tarde, Vinyl Scratch fue sustituído por una banda. Su música, rápida, brillante y alegre, tenía el mismo ritmo que un Buggy. Estilo de baile que Volgrand domina a la perfección. Y el humano pensó que sería divertido intentar enseñar a bailar a la patosa de Twilight... a dos pezuñas.

Un baile, una mesa volcada, y una histerizando Rarity por haberse manchado el vestido después, Twilight miraba enfadada a Volgrand con una ponchera por sombrero. Y el humano sólo pudo reír a carcajadas.

* * *

La verdad, es que no hubo malos rollos. Twilight se secó, y siguió en la fiesta durante un par de horas más.

—Oye, lamento lo del baile. No esperaba tal desastre —dijo Volgrand

—No te preocupes, ha sido un accidente.

—Esssho... ccident...e... —murmuró Spike, totalmente dormido sobre el lomo de Twilight.

Hay que reconocer que, aunque muy inteligente, Spike aún era un bebé dragón. Llegaron a la biblioteca Golden Oaks, donde Twilight había aceptado acoger al humano.

—Por cierto, ¿dónde está Rainbow Dash?

—En Cloudsdale, tenía entrenamiento en la academia de los Wonderbolts. Pero volverá mañana seguramente.

Ya en la biblioteca, Twilight levitó a Spike a su camita, donde el dragoncito se acomodó entre las mantas y empezó a roncar sonoramente. Después fue a enseñarle a Volgrand dónde dormiría -un amplio colchón en la habitación de invitados.

—Oye Twilight, yo soy bastante noctámbulo. ¿No tendrás algún buen libro de terror o misterio que dejarme?

—¡Claro! —exclamó la alicornio con emoción— ¿Algún autor en concreto?

—Pues, ¿no tendrás algo de Stephen King?

—Eh... ¡ah claro! Quieres decir Stephen Pink. Tiene muchos buenos, pero no leas "Cementerio de animales". Es malísimo.

—¡¿Cómo?!

Bajaron a la biblioteca para seguir con su debate. Ni la propia Twilight supo nunca en qué momento decidieron servirse una copa de hidromiel mientras ambos discutían sobre literatura.

—¿Pero qué os pasa a los ponis? ¡Cementerio de animales es terrorífico, como sólo Stephen King sabe escribir! Hasta recuerdo la frase con la que empezaba: "_Se equivoca quien piense que existe un límite para el terror que puede experimentar la mente humana_".

—Pues sí que lo tiene, porque a mí no me dio miedo. ¿Cómo no se les ocurrió usar un simple conjuro "antimagia" para acabar con los no muertos?

—Pero... —farfulló Volgrand, negándose a darse por vencido— ¡no habría funcionado!

—Sí que habría funcionado. La nigromancia es simple magia.

Y ahí, Volgrand tuvo que callarse. A ver quién es el guapo que le lleva la contraria a Twilight Sparkle en asuntos mágicos. Ya más tranquilos, siguieron hablando de otros escritores. Bueno, sí, ya. Tranquilidad mis cojones. Si no conocéis a Volgrand ni su programa "Volgrand: Música y Fandom", yo os lo explico: este hombre no es que se dedique a criticar fanfiction, no: él los despelleja. Si una historia es buena, la alaba, desde luego. Pero si es mala... se pierde. Le empieza a picar la lengua, y no puede dejar de darle a la ídem, despotricando contra la historia en cuestión hasta que su autor empieza a llorar sangre.

En esta ocasión, de alguna forma, salió la autora Stephenie Meyer. Bueno, Stephony Meyer, ya sabéis. La autora de esa aberración absorve-adolescentes llamada "Crepúsculo". Y no existe obra en este mundo que le dé tanta diarrea verbal a Volgrand como "Crepúsculo". O "Corpúsculo", como le gusta llamarla.

—¡Está claro! O sea, yo soy un ser inmortal, con super poderes y eternamente joven... ¡Pero estoy deprimido!

—Aham... sí sí, toda la razón... —murmuró Twilight mientras se acercaba a Volgrand disimuladamente.

—Ah no, ¡perdona! —exclamó Volgrand melodramáticamente— ¡Que tienen un punto débil! Bajo el sol, brillan... ¡como una bola de discoteca!

—Aham...

Y la alicornio siguió acercándose. Pero Volgrand no se enteró de nada. No estaba para flirtear, o para notar el acercamiento de Twilight. ¡Estaba hablando de literatura, diantres!¡Por favor, prioridades!

—¡Y eso por no hablar del hombre lobo que lo único útil que hace es quitarse la camiseta! En serio, si yo fuera Edward me iría a Brasil y me convertiría en la puñetera reina del carnaval.

Twilight ya estaba casi flanco con cadera con Volgrand, y giró la cabeza mirando al suelo mientras enredaba su melena en la pezuña. Se sentía confusa, con una extraña ligereza en el estómago y la cabeza le daba vueltas... aunque esto último probablemente era por culpa del alcohol.

—¿Y sabes qué es lo peor? Todas esas potrillas que están en plan: "Oh, Edward, bésame, ¡muá, muá, mu...!

Haciendo un beso muy teatral con los labios, Volgrand se giró y miró a Twilight... que estaba muchísimo más cerca de lo que él recordaba. Sus labios se tocaron, sólo un instante y por accidente. Un pequeño, rápido, furtivo y accidental primer beso. Twilight giró la cabeza, roja como un tomate -y ya es complicado tratándose de una poni lila-, mientras Volgrand se golpeaba la frente con la palma de la mano. ¡No podía ser cierto! "_¡Me estoy convirtiendo en un Gary Stu!¡Eso nunca!_". Tenía que evitar esta situación tan... absurda. Y cuanto antes, mejor.

—Este... mira, que eres una poni muy maja y tal, Twilight. Pero que esto no va a poder ser.

—¿Por qué?¿Es por mis alas?

El humano miró a la poni unos segundos antes de soltarle una sonora colleja.

—¡No te comportes como Rarity! A ver, Twilight, que no es por ti. Es que soy un humano y tú una poni. Y además planeo volver a mi mundo algún día, ¿vale?

—Entonces... claro, como no eres un poni...

—Exacto —explicó Volgrand—. Además, si lo fuera, no podría ni plantearme volver a mi mundo. Si fuera un poni todavía, oye. Pero va a ser que no. ¿Lo entiendes, verdad?

—Ah claro... sí, es lógico.

Tras un incómodo silencio, tardaron poco ya en darse las buenas noches. Twilight recogió con su magia un libro de la estantería. Si Volgrand hubiera prestado atención, habría visto una... extraña sonrisa en el rostro de Twilight.

Y si hubiera mirado con atención, habría visto que el libro se titulaba "Transfiguración avanzada".

* * *

_He editado la escena final porque me hicieron notar que no era lo bastante patética, y que además parecía que ambos estaba flirteando. Así queda mucho mejor._

_Gracias por los reviews a todos!_


End file.
